


Insulation

by absofuckinlutely



Series: Malec meet-cutes [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Confused Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Jace and Izzy are exhausting, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Meet-Cute, No Angst, Pre-Relationship, Snowed In, if you blink you'll miss them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absofuckinlutely/pseuds/absofuckinlutely
Summary: He wasn't sure why he was doing this. The man would survive. The snow storm wasn't even that long. But still, Magnus couldn't help but want to help that man. Though, when he went outside and the cold hit him, he kind of regretted it.Or, the one where Alec is snowed in and our hero Magnus comes to the rescue.





	Insulation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello. Glad you decided to read this. It's short, like really short. Izzy and Jace wil be in and out in just a few seconds. I still hope you'll read this, though. 
> 
> Prompt used;  
> A snowstorm trapped his neighbour in his own house. Magnus comes to the rescue.
> 
> **Disclaimers:**  
> Own nothing except the prompt and plot!  
> Grammar mistakes will be with us today.

He was pretty sure that his house was the best one in his street when you’re talking about insulation it is. It might not be the prettiest, from the outside, or the biggest, or in the best spot. But if Magnus was sure of one thing, then it was the fact that his house was insulated like a killer.

But it was now even in his house as cold as it was possible. He feared for the other houses. 

Where Magnus was only bundled up into a few blankets, his neighbours were probably bundled up in layers and layers of coats, blankets and sweaters. It was freeze-your-butt-off cold.

When Magnus had moved from Brooklyn towards something quieter and with more space, he hadn’t counted on a snow storm that left him shivering underneath his blankets.

He had only lived there for not longer than 2 weeks. He was still settling in, boxes scattered across the rooms. He had met some of his neighbours, who all had explained that his house was indeed better insulated and that Magnus should not worry about the temperature drop that was coming. 

Magnus wanted to bang his head against the wall for listening.

With two sweaters on, sweatpants with a yoga legging underneath, four pair of socks, ear warmers, and three different blankets over him with Chairman meow cuddled up next to him, he was still cold.

But he was also curious. 

If it really had snowed that much, was he snowed in? He hoped not, but he had yet to look outside. 

With slow and heavy movements, he gave the Chairman all the blankets and stood up. The cat didn’t look sad that his father was leaving him for a few minutes, he looked possible delighted that he had the blankets for him and him alone.

“Traitor,” Magnus murmured while he made his way towards the windows. He slid the curtains open and was met with a white world. The snow was high but didn’t come further than the underside of the window.

He let out a breath in relief. He wasn’t sure what he had done if he was snowed in. 

It was absolutely beautiful outside, no matter how cold it was.

Soft, white and untouched snow covered the streets and houses.

But it wasn’t that untouched. People had been outside. 

And those people were laughing their asses off in front of the house on the opposite side of the street.

A dark-haired woman and her blonde friend, who both held two snow shovels in their hands. And in the house, a man hung half out of the upper window.

Magnus raised himself on his toes and opened the window to eavesdrop. 

“Get rid of that snow!” The man out of the window exclaimed. The woman and man only laughed harder. 

That was when Magnus realized that the two had shovelled all snow in front of the man’s door, trapping him inside. 

Really, there was only one logical thing to do; free him. 

He ran upstairs, ignoring the fact that it was even colder there. He quickly changed into his ski-outfit and searched for a shovel. But luck wasn’t on his side and he couldn’t find any.

Well, his hands could do the trick, too, now couldn’t they?

He wasn’t sure why he was doing this. The man probably wasn’t going outside any day from now, the snow would eventually melt and everybody has gotten a warning at least a week before, so enough time to store some food.

But he was overwhelmed by the sudden urge to get that man out of his house. Or even that he had to possibility to get out of the house. 

He kind of regretted it all when he stepped into the snow. He closed the door behind him, ignoring the little snow that had sneaked in. A little bit fell into his shoe as he walked further. 

The woman and man had already left and the man was banging defeated out of the window. 

“Uh,” he said, searching for some words. “Hey?” He exclaimed. The man raised his head and a frown took over those pretty features.

Because even from afar that man was beautiful. 

Dark locks messy on his head and a string, sharp face. 

“Hey?” He said back. 

“Do you have a shovel?” Magnus decided to ask. The man stared at him for a few seconds too long, before rushing inside. Magnus had only to wait not more than two minutes before the man was out the window again.

“Should I just.. throw it?”

Magnus stepped aside, giving an answer and making sure that he was not hit by those shape things. 

The shovel landed into the snow and Magnus fished it out of it. 

He made quick work of freeing the door. The man out of the window had been long gone when he finished. The snow was now messily piled up and he even made a pathway. 

He looked up, hoping that his neighbour might still be there. But he was disappointed. The window was closed and the fairly pretty man was nowhere to be seen. He sighed, placing the shovel on the ground. 

Is this what you get when you free a man? He thought bitterly. He did something friendly but gets absolutely nothing in return. He left his save spot on the couch for this and now? He doesn't even get a thank you. 

But just when he was about to walk away, the door opened. He turned around, curious at what the man had to say.

"Hey," Was all he said when Magnus stared at him. The man's cheeks turned rosy and Magnus blamed it on the cold as he looked him up and down. He was tall, well-built and sinfully beautiful. But what surprised Magnus was that the man wore simple sweatpants with a t-shirt. It was freezing! What was he doing?

"U-Uh thank you, you didn't have to." 

"But I wanted to," Magnus said, accompanied by a step forward.

"I'm Alec," The man blurted out. Magnus smiled at how adorable Alec sounded. He stepped forward. 

"A pleasure to meet you. My name is Magnus." Alec's neck took over his face's colour.

"A-A pleasure, yeah, yeah, a pleasure." Magnus chuckled, clearly amused by the whole encounter. "Do you want to come in?" Alec rushed out as if it had taken him hours to find the courage to ask. "I mean, you don't have to. If you don't want, of course. But you seem cold and I want to thank you and-" Magnus shushed him.

"I love to come in, Alexander," He purred, hoping that he guessed right. And concluding on the fact that his cheeks turned burgundy red, he was right. 

Alec motioned for Magnus to come. The latter followed happily. 

"Oh, I am so sorry. I'm leaving snow all over the place." Alec just waved it off as Magnus toed his boots off. He was delighted by the way Alec looked away when he shrugged off his pants, leaving him in sweatpants. That meant that Alec was even remotely interested. Magnus could work with that, hopefully.

"I am just-" Alec didn't finish the sentence as he was already gone. Magnus could do nothing more but laugh and strip himself off of his jacket and ear warmers. He realized that he must look like a mess. Snow all over and covered in too many clothes to be healthy.

Alec came back into the living room when Magnus just entered it. He held two cups of probable tea or coffee and set it down on the coffee table. 

Magnus still wasn't entirely sure why the man didn't wear sweatpants or a sweater. It was frigid outside and he was in short gym shorts, ending just above his knee. 

But then Magnus realized that it was quite pleasant inside. 

"Why isn't the house cold?" He blurted out not so charmingly. Alec looked at him and raised a singular brow. That is not sexy, Magnus, he told himself, not sexy at all.

"Because my heater is on?" The man said hesitantly, watching Magnus carefully as if he was a lunatic. 

"B-But... I-I..." He trailed off, not sure what he was planning on saying.

It was on a snowy day that he had learned that his house wasn't the best insulated. Though, a half year later, it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Secretly the end wasn't a hint that they moved in with each other but that Magnus killed Alec and just demolished his house. Nothing is going to stop Magnus from having the best insulated house in the whole street.


End file.
